


Gabriel Winchester-Novak's first 16 birthdays

by Kileykao



Series: The tales of the Winchester-Novaks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, De-Aged Angels, De-Aged Gabriel, De-Aged Lucifer, De-Aged Sam Winchester, F/M, Letters to Santa, M/M, de-aged Adam milligan, de-aged micheal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Winchester-Novak was born on Christmas day 2007... but before that well before 2009 really he was the former archangel/Pagan God Loki/ Trickster, but then the Luci killed him yeah yeah yeah and god brought him back as a toddler in the care of Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Winchester-Novak's first 16 birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still going to post a chapter in Family Comes in All Shapes and Sizes (and sometimes they have 2 exangels, 2 exhunters, and a formerly dead person (3 of which of little people) 
> 
> You really dont need to read to understand this fanfic. This is just fluff. Fluff about Gabe growing up.

Gabriel’s first birthday with the Winchester-Novak’s was his third. As you know Gabe’s birthday is Christmas day. So on Gabe’s third birthday which also happened to be their first Christmas as a family, Bobby came over and all three of the children got presents, but Gabe got a few extra for his birthday.  
On this fourth birthday, or his second as a child Chuck made an appearance. (As he would till all of the children are out of high school.) Bobby, of course came and they opened presents as one big happy family.  
On the third Christmas was when three and half year old Sam asked why Gabe got more gifts then him and two year old Adam. Newly five year old Gabe stood up on the couch with lollypop in hand and said "’Cause I’m older and cooler" the five year old who would be starting kindergarten in September was already in preschool and hated it he had to leave his brothers. He wanted to be home with his little brothers. "No Gabe you don’t get more present because you’re cooler and older. It cause to days your birthday." Dean answered from his spot next to Cas, and the two younger boys giggled.  
The fourth Christmas was Gabe’s sixth birthday and Adam was in the ER for it. Three year old Adam had his tonsils taken out on Christmas Eve and they had to spend the day in the ER with the three year old. Adam with tears in his eyes at one point said "I’m sorry I messed up you birthday Gabe" the newly six year old was sitting on the hospital bed with Adam, Sam long gone with Bobby, but Gabe who refused to leave and Adam not wanting him to. The nurse who was checking up on the young boy asked  
Gabe "Today’s your birthday?" Gabe nodded and the woman replied a happy birthday. Not ten minutes later the same nurse came in with two stuff animals one for Gabe and one for Adam, and a piece of cake with four plastic forks. To this day Gabe will say that this was his favorite birthday.  
On the fifth Christmas the king of hell showed up with an arm full of presents and a request to be introduced to the "youngsters that have stopped them from hunting" by the end of the night he was Uncle Crowley, much to everyone’s despise.  
On the sixth Christmas Gabe turned eight and he wrote his first letter to Santa Claus. The letter went like this...  
Dear Santa,  
Ok, we all know I haven’t been good this year. I mean, I pull pranks on other kids at school and I do things even though Daddy and Papa say not to. And every year I get extra presents because my Birthday is on Christmas day. So this year instead of a few extra presents can you give them to my brothers? (I saying that i want Sammy and Adam to get more gifts this year)  
You see their younger and would use them more. I know that Adam wants that dumb race car set. And Sammy wants that fake computer that you play learning games on. Sorry I can’t remember what it’s called I’m sure you’ll elves will know.  
Anyway thanks for reading my letter.  
From,  
Gabriel Winchester-Novak  
So that year Dean and Cas made sure that Adam and Sam got more gifts than Gabe. And Gabe got the biggest smile on his face.  
The seventh Christmas was Gabe’s ninth birthday. On this birthday Gabe’s ninth was when they meet their older (human) cousins that came with their grandpa Chuck. They were the newly sprung from the cage, and made young archangels. Michael, who was three years older, and Lucifer (well, Luke) who was two years older than Gabe. And they unlike the archangels of their former selves could not be separated. Much like Gabe and his younger brothers.  
The eighth Christmas marked the year Gabe hit double digits. That was all the first year that Mikey, Luke, and Gabe got it to a fight. Now might I add that they were 13, 12, and 10, so this fight was a little kid kind of fight that the word choices make you laugh, it went like this...  
Gabe was playing with eight year old Sam and seven year old Adam when Michael asked why Gabe was playing with a bunch of babies.  
"That’s not very nice." Gabe replied to the two older archangels. "But their babies and only weenies play with babies." Luke told Gabe with a crooked smile. "Yeah well you’re a bunch of Dumbo’s!" Gabe shot back causing Mike and Luke’s faces to go red as Sammy and Adam started laughing. And that was only the beginning.  
The ninth Christmas all three of the Winchester-Novak children had the flu. Adam and Sam half the time share a room, they do have their own room, but when Sam got his own bed he got bunk beds that they tend to share. But Gabe was a surprise, though they later found out that the newly eleven year old was sleeping on the floor in his sick brother’s room.  
The tenth Christmas when Gabe turned 12 he wrote his last letter to Santa, which went like this...  
Dear Santa,  
Ok I’m pretty sure my daddy and papa are ready this right now. So let’s restart the letter hi Daddy, hi Papa! Ok if its not you who reads this then ok. I’m wrong and there is a Santa Claus sorry. I really do want to believe that Santa is real, but who knows? So daddy, papa for Christmas I would really like for Sammy and Adam to have a few more years of believing in Santa, is that too much to ask for? Thanks  
Gabriel Winchester-Novak  
And that’s exactly what he got.  
The eleventh Christmas they went to Chucks house and had ice cream cake and opened presents. 13 year old Gabe got a new Xbox and was told he had to share with Adam and Sam. Gabe just smiled and said any day.  
The following year they went to Bobby’s house. Gabe, Sam, and Adam spend a lot of time there living not even ten minutes away, but Mike and Luke doesn’t like the old hunter’s house. Bobby scares the 17 and 16 year olds truth be told. Gabe who was turning 14 was excited; he was almost done with eighth grade and was going to start high school in September. Adam was just as excited he was 11 and in 5th grade and the only Winchester-Novak still in elementary school, Sam had started middle school the previous September. And as for Sam, along with his two brothers of course were going to be going to sleep-a-way camp for the first time just outside of town. Sam of course was the most excited, all three of the brother had something at the end of the school year. And they could not wait.  
The thirteenth year Gabe was buried in school work. It’s not like he wanted to be. But he had a book report, and a science essays due first and third period after break. And on Christmas day, he locked himself in his room to read Huck Finn and by six o’clock he came looking for food. And the first thing he noticed was that Luke and Mike were at the Kitchen table. Gabe looked around the house and said "today’s Christmas isn’t it?" And Michael and Luke burst into laughter.   
The fourteenth year they sat around a camp fire telling stories in the Winchester-Novak back yard. Mostly it was the Adults talking. The told stories from the Carver Edland books, and said that Chuck wrote those books about them. They said that when Cas was the one who raised him from perdition it was him saving him after he got back from war, a war in which his little brother Sammy died in. They talked about how they really met when they were teenagers in Kansas. And they fell in love after years of just being friends. They fell in love after his little brother died because of man who trying to be the Devil.   
The following year Gabe didn’t get one present. Not for Christmas, Not for his birthday. The newly seventeen year old had said to give all his presents, Birthday and Christmas to Sam. Because Sam deserved them more than he did, because both the 14 soon to be 15 year old Sam and Gabe still had traces of a black eyes that they had given each other. Long story short, Sam and Adam told Gabe that they didn't like his new girlfriend, whom Gabe had brought home for dinner the previous night. Gabe did not believe that this girl was not nice to his younger brothers, punched Sam in the Face, which Sam followed up by punching Gabe in the face. Gabe then ran away to Michael and Lucifer.   
The day after he was fetched from Chuck’s house he broke up with the girl.  
The Fifteenth Christmas Gabe turned 17. That was the first year that someone from outside their family came and joined in to the fun. Michael, The oldest Archangel. Also the oldest of the Winchester-Novak Children’s cousin’s, who was the ripe age of 20, brought his girlfriend home from college. Her name was Bridget. And according to Michael everything about her was prefect. Her blonde hair, her blue eye, even the tattoo of a bible verse on her right arm. Gabriel didn't see it of course. (Three years later they were Michael Novak and Bridget Chambers were married). That Christmas was the Christmas when Gabriel realized that he just might like dudes. It didn't of course help that Lucifer was bragging about his new boyfriend, Brandy.  
` The Sixteenth Christmas when Gabriel turned 18, he realized just how lucky he was to have to parents that love him so much, two little brothers that love him too. Gabe looked around and saw Bobby and Chuck, and his Daddy, and his Papa, and Michael, and Bridget, and Lucifer, and Brandy, and Sam, and Adam. He saw his Family and he just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr for me to do more side stories now that it's summer!!!!! about Adam, Sammy, and Gabe's Childhood. 
> 
> sent me your wonderful ideas for the trouble they should get into at...  
> cas-blue-eye.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll listen


End file.
